These Things I'll Never Say
by MISS.SUNNYBAUDELAIRE
Summary: Quigley's babysitting for Sunny while Violet went to a meeting. What happens when there alone for the first time in years? Songfic! Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne.


**So I haven't written a songfic so I thought I might as well write this. Yeah there's the other one, but I don't like it. I would have deleted it by now if people hadn't favorited it...**

**The setting of this story is...hmm...let's say Violet's nineteen and Quigley's eighteen. Like mentioned in the summary, Violet and Quigley are alone for the first time in a while. And well...its kind of awkward...**

**Anyways, here is another songfic!**

**These Things I'll Never Say:**

It was a cold December night. Violet hurriedly took her keys out of her purse and unlocked the front door. She walked into the livingroom to find Quigley reading a story to Sunny. Sunny was leaning on Quigley, trying so hard to keep her eyes open.

"...Then Cinderella and her prince rode off in a white carrige. And they all lived happily ever after-"

"-The end," Violet finished for him.

Quigley looked up and smiled. "Hey, Violet."

Violet smiled back. "Hi." She looked at Sunny, who was now asleep.

"You got her alseep," she said, picking Sunny up, "I'm impressed. Klaus usually has to threaten to ban her from using her cooking supplies before she goes to bed."

Quigley laughs lightly. "What can I say? Kids love me."

Violet smiled, she loved to hear him laugh. "I'll put her in bed."

_I'm tugging at my hair  
>I'm pulling at my clothes<br>I'm trying to keep my cool  
>I know it shows<br>_

When she got back to the livingroom, she saw him grabbing his jacket and his keys. "Wait, are you leaving?" she asks quickly, stepping in front of him.

"Yeah, it's getting late and I have to go to work tomorrow," he answers.

"Please don't go," Violet blurted out.

_I'm staring at my feet  
>My cheeks are turning red<br>I'm searching for the words inside my head_

Quigley raised an eyebrow and Violet blushed slightly.

"I mean...why can't you stay? We haven't _really_ talked in a while."

"Okay, I guess I can stay a little longer.."

They stand there silently for a moment.

_I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect  
>Cause I know you're worth it<br>You're worth it  
>Yeah<em>

"Well...what do you wanna talk about?" he asks awkwardly.

Everything she wanted to tell him flooded her mind.

_If I could say what I want to say  
>I'd say I wanna blow you... away<br>Be with you every night  
>Am I squeezing you too tight<br>If I could say what I want to see  
>I want to see you go down<br>On one knee  
>Marry me today<br>Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
>With these things I'll never say<em>

"Things..." her voice trails off and she avoids his gaze.

_Things I'll never say,_ she thinks to herself.

_It don't do me any good  
>It's just a waste of time<br>What use is it to you  
>What's on my mind<em>

Subjects flowed through his head. But none of those subjects seemed important enough to talk about.

Well, one of them did._  
><em>

_If it ain't coming out  
>We're not going anywhere<br>So why can't I just tell you that I care_

He could tell her. He could tell her right there. But just the thought gave him butterflies to the max.

_Cause I'm feeling nervous  
>Trying to be so perfect<br>Cause I know you're worth it  
>You're worth it<br>Yeah_

What would Duncan tell him? He imagined Duncan telling him _'Just go for it. What do you have to lose?'. _

_If I could say what I want to say  
>I'd say I wanna blow you... away<br>Be with you every night  
>Am I squeezing you too tight<br>If I could say what I want to see  
>I want to see you go down<br>On one knee  
>Marry me today<br>Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
>With these things I'll never say<em>

His dignty, thats what. But he knew he had to try. If he didn't, he would live with the guilt on his back for as long as he lived and then his chance of ever being with her would be gone forever.

He was not going to let that happen. He forced himself to start talking. But as soon as he did, his mind went blank.

_What's wrong with my tongue  
>These words keep slipping away<em>

"Violet...I..."_  
><em>"Yes?" Violet asked, wanting him to keep talking.

_I stutter, I stumble  
>Like I've got nothing to say<em>

"You see, Vi, I, um, I..."

_Cause I'm feeling nervous  
>Trying to be so perfect<br>Cause I know you're worth it  
>You're worth it<br>Yeah_

Everything that he could possibly tell her was in her mind. It was gving her a headache. She was praying he was going to say what she hoped and wished he would say. It was eating her up alive!

If he wasn't going to say anything, she was._  
><em>

_If I could say what I want to say  
>I'd say I wanna blow you...away<br>Be with you every night  
>Am I squeezing you too tight<em>

Quigley sighed. He couldn't do it. Now he'd live forever as an old, lonely hermit with no love.

"Quigley," Violet started, "I have been dying to tell you this for a long time now..."

_If I could say what I want to see  
>I want to see you go down<br>On one knee  
>Marry me today<em>

"...We've been through so much together and, well..."

Wait-did she feel the same way? What kind of a man was he? He was supposed to make the first move! He felt like a disgrace to mankind.

"I'm in-" Quigley interrupted her by placing his lips on hers.

At first she was surprised, but then she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss.

_Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
>With these things I'll never say<br>_

Klaus and Duncan had just dropped Isadora off back at the Quagmire house when they arrived at the Baudelaire house. Duncan wanted to spend the night at Klaus's house, so yeah.

When Klaus and Duncan saw what Violet and Quigley were doing in the living room, they ran out of house and threw a party themed _'FINALLY!'._

_These things I'll never say _

Violet pulled away and said with a smile, "I love you."

Quigley smiled back, "I love you too, Violet."

They both finally knew. And, now, they could say the things they thought they'd never say._  
><em>

**Quiglet for the win! Yeah, it was kind of short...but it satisfies me. :) Does anyone else see them as a fragile couple? I do. :P**

**Anyways, review!**

**;)**


End file.
